


Fuego

by Trotamundos



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff and Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotamundos/pseuds/Trotamundos
Summary: Jason entra a una biblioteca en llamas
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> El capítulo 6 de mi trabajo en desarrollo me dió una idea que no me he podido sacar :v, a si que, que demonios
> 
> \- esto no forma parte del mismo universo de "sin aire "

El humo cada vez se extendía màs, un negro espeso cubría el lugar, casi no podía ver enfrente de el y el calor penetraba a través de su armadura, pero y una mierda estába dejando que el lugar se quemara, no sabía quién demonios había prendido fuego a la biblioteca pero estaba enterrando sus restos 10 metros bajo tierra

Sonó una alarma a lo lejos parecida a las sirenas de bomberos, no sabía si enfadarse porque no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos o alegrarse de que por fin venían en camino y si eso no fuera demaciado su casco estaba agrietado, provocando que el humo entrar a sus pulmones sin previo aviso

Antes de ver la biblioteca ardiendo estaba pelando con killer croc, no le pudo importar menos la bestia cuando miro el fuego, lo abandonó y corrió para intentar apagarlo o por lo menos sacar todos los libros de la sección inremplazable

Tosió pensando que eso aliviar el ardor en sus pulmones pero solo empeoro, había fuego por todas partes, bajo corriendo por las escaleras aún intactas, nesecitaba encontrar los rociadores manuales, su pie se hundió en el último escalón, sintió frío y después un ardor insoportable, contuvo el grito mientras lo sacaba con un gruñido estrangulado

Corrió hasta la estancia principal corriendo entre las llamas su chaqueta se prendió en el proceso por la espalda, se la quito mientras entraba a la barra de servicio y la dejo caer mientras la veía consumirse, sentía su cuello y espalda arder mientras que su traje se derretía un poco bajo la temperatura, se había quemado eso era seguro, no importaba o al menos no justo ahora, la adrenalina ocultaba el daño , necesitaba salvar los libros y lo que pudiera de la biblioteca era la única en la zona baja a la que tenían acceso cualquiera, "incluso un niño del callejón"

El fuego ya estaba en las tablas bajo de el, busco el acceso manual, se le prendió la pierna, desenrosco la llave, pero no sucedía nada, con una maldición se empezó a palmear la pierna para apagar el fuego, no quería pensar en que se le estaba derritiendo la bota

Corrió en medio del fuego, hasta llegar a la mitad de la sala entonces disparó arriba justo en los rociadores activado uno los demás lo imitaron  
Las alas principales estaban a salvó, dió media vuelta hacia el ala Norte, una sala privada de estudio, la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando tocó la puerta para abrirla se quemó la mano entonces la soltó de golpe y patio la puerta con fuerza, había llamas por todas partes 

Se metió en el ala y corrió entre el fuego, su material no resistió, sus botas se sentían suaves bajo las llamas y su armadura se prendió fuego se la quitó rápidamente dejándolo expuesto, entonces disparo al techo apenas disparó el primer rociador los demás activaron de golpe dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y aliviado mientras sentía el agua helada correr en su piel y de la nada

Aaaaaahhhgg, un grito desgarrador abandona su garganta cuando la fuerza con lo que lo sujetan ejerce fricción sobre su quemadura de la espalda lo desgarra de dolor, cuando su piel grita y se esgacha entre si, luego todo se vuelve borroso, sus piernas flaquean  
Siente que lo cargan como bulto, intenta arremeter pero no puede, gime ante el movimiento, escucha sirenas y el aire frío

Entonces se pierde en la oscuridad  
_______________________________________________________  
Siente un ardor en el antebrazo está frío y entumecido, deja caer su cabeza a un lado sus ojos se enfocan lentamente en la oscuridad, la cueva piensa  
Todo está en silencio pero puede ver a Dick, Tim y Damián en la mesa más alla, tomando café y un par de sándwiches

Siente que una mano le aliza el cabello hacia atrás fuera de la frente, sin querer se estremece ante la sensación pero la mano no lo abandona 

Mira hacía el otro lado, entonces recuerda los libros en llamas

¿Que.. mierd.. te pasa? Le pregunta murmurando, suena como si hubiera masticado vidrio 

Bruce lo mira duramente, está enojado, entonces con tono duro se acerca más a él 

Tienes quemaduras graves Jason, tú sistema respiratorio se vio comprometido,¿ En qué estabas pensando? ¿ Tu traje no está equipado para lidiar con esas temperaturas, pudiste morir, la estructura estaba por ceder, y estabas enmedio de las llamas sin armad...

Pudrete tu qué mierda Cres.. que ....coh, coh, coh, eres.. coh coh

Su tos era horrible podría comenzar a escupir vidrios en cualquier momento

Dick se levanta en la mesa con Tim detrás para ayudar a Jason, pero Bruce con una seña los incita a salir de la cueva 

Pero Bruce el está, no deberías.. intenta Dick pero Bruce lo corta con el seño fruncido y los saca de la cueva 

Tim iba a intentar decir algo pero se ve interrumpido por Dick que le aprieta el hombro, los tres salen por el elevador murmurando por lo bajo 

Jason... Empieza Bruce más bajo 

No!! Tu n..o coh, sabes nada, con creciente esfuerzo levanta la voz con perceptible dolor

Y sin que ninguno lo espere se le salen las lágrimas, eran libros! bru..ce libros yo no... No pude deja..rlos

Su hijo estaba preocupado por los libros, se había lastimado para salvar el lugar y había sido imprudente, pero seguia siendo ese pequeño niño que defendía y daría la vida por lo que amaba y lo que creía justo 

Sin decir mucho mas se baja la capucha y se sienta a su lado

Gran parte de la biblioteca se salvó Jason, por qué soltaste los rociadores manuales con las balas, los libros están bien, la biblioteca será restaurada y amplificada, le dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por su cabello, jason parece querer alejarse de la mano pero Bruce no lo deja  
Entonces lo toma por la barbilla, el acto parece sorprender a Jason que lo mira con los ojos como platos 

No quiero que te vuelvas a exponer así me escuchaste, fue imprudente, puedo comprar más libros, pero no puedo comprar el que estés bien, aún estoy enfadado y espera a que Alfred vuelva mañana

Jason lo miro, ¿Le estaba regañando el gorila de Bruce ? No le sorprendía pero ¿por su bienestar estaba enfadado?  
Tan solo desvío la mirada, no podía con el Bruce modo papá

Haré lo que quiera viejo 

Bruce lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego agrego  
"Le diré a los chicos que tuviste un mini horno"

Jason lo miro con horror, no lo harías .....,

Y le mostraré a slade tu foto de "wonder woman en halloween"

Alfred no lo permitiría dijo casi inseguro al último 

Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, nada de fuego hasta que te haga un traje adecuado, hasta entonces, te quedas en la mansión y no te levantas de la cama hasta que puedas respirar adecuadamente y tus quemaduras se desvanezcan

Ahora Jason entrecierra los ojos, infeliz hipócrita lo tenías planeado.

Bruce tan solo le sonríe mientras sigue pasándole la mano sobre su cabello 

_________________________________________________

Las pinturas tood que hay de las pinturas !!, Si te ibas a quemar hubieras sacado las pinturas por lo menos, le dice Damián imitando por poco el monólogo de Bruce pero por causas diferentes

Pequeña d, Jason salió lo suficiente mente herido con solo entrar a prender los rociadores responde Dick quitándole una de sus galletas a Jason de su tazón 

Eso es mío cerebro de pájaro, gánate las tullas le dice Jason recordando que le costaron dos horas con Alfred regañandolo sobre pensar más en su seguridad, le arrebata la galleta, mientras Dick tan solo toma otra y se aleja rápidamente 

Hey!! 

La estructura estaba por ceder, hubieras visto la cara de b, cuando le dije que detectaba a alguien adentro corriendo de un lado a otro, volteo a mirarnos y luego entro corriendo, creo que fue el único que se dió cuenta que faltaba su hijo amante de los libros, dijo con una sonrisa tim 

Seguramente padre se preocupo de su hijo inútil y débil, ya que no es capas de sacar un par de pinturas dice Damián con burla

La ventana era muy pequeña niño, y si lo hubiera querido las hubiera sacado todas, pero recordé a una pequeña molestia amante de ellas y las mire quemarse mientras reía al aire arremetió Jason con una sonrisa en el rostro 

Que demonios tood !!, no mereces esas galletas, entonces se arrojo sobre la cama con Jason protegiendo sus galletas

Dick y Tim se unieron después

**Author's Note:**

> Si, en todos mis universos slade y Jason son pareja :v


End file.
